bravefrontiereuropefandomcom-20200213-history
Fulgor Heroine Shera
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 40506 |no = 1087 |element = Thunder |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 40 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 173 |animation_idle = 62 |animation_move = 6 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |description = A former disciple who decided to turn against the gods in order to walk alongside humans. Sucked in by the gate to another world which had opened as Shera and her friends fought an ancient dragon, she landed in Ishgria. Determined to reunite with her companions, she spotted two of them being attacked by a multitude of demons. It is said that in order to save them both, Shera reawakened the powers she had once relinquished despite knowing that this would endanger her own life. |summon = I gave up my life as a disciple to walk the path of human kind. What have I become...? |fusion = There is no need to hurry. You should take things slowly. You still have plenty of time... |evolution = Pushing your limits in haste can harm your own body. I know that. But I need this power...right now. | hp_base = 5261 |atk_base = 1854 |def_base = 1817 |rec_base = 1729 | hp_lord = 6456 |atk_lord = 2383 |def_lord = 2372 |rec_lord = 2155 | hp_anima = 7348 |rec_anima = 1917 |atk_breaker = 2621 |def_breaker = 2134 |atk_guardian = 2145 |def_guardian = 2610 | hp_oracle = 5563 |rec_oracle = 2393 | hp_bonus = 1100 |atk_bonus = 440 |def_bonus = 440 |rec_bonus = 440 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 10 |normaldc = 40 |ls = Demonic Bolt Barrier |lsdescription = Greatly reduces BB gauge required for BB, boosts BB gauge fill rate & probable slight damage reduction |lsnote = 25% reduction, 30% boost & 10% chance to reduce damage by 20% |lstype = Defense/Brave Burst |bb = Electricity Fuser |bbdescription = 15 combo powerful Thunder attack on single foe, boosts Atk for 3 turns & reduces damage taken by 50% for 1 turn |bbnote = 110% boost |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 15 |bbaoe = 1 |bbgauge = 22 |bbdc = 30 |bbmultiplier = 500 |sbb = Caladbolg Aurum |sbbdescription = 30 combo powerful Thunder attack on all foes, boosts Atk and gradually recovers BB gauge for 3 turns & reduces damage taken by 50% for 1 turn |sbbnote = 130% boost & fills 7 BC |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 30 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 23 |sbbdc = 30 |sbbmultiplier = 450 |ubb = Bolt Barrier: Geo Redoubt |ubbdescription = 22 combo massive Thunder attack on all foes, boosts Atk for 3 turns & reduces damage taken by 75% for 2 turns |ubbnote = 250% boost |ubbtype = Support/Offense |ubbhits = 22 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 20 |ubbdc = 22 |ubbmultiplier = 1000 |es = Vessel Breaking Power |esitem = |esdescription = Negates Def ignoring damage & boosts BB gauge when guarding |esnote = Fills 4 BC |evofrom = 40505 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |howtoget = |notes = *''Fulgur'' (or sometimes Fulgor) is Latin for lightning or flash of lightning. *Aurum is Latin for Gold |addcat = Dragon War |addcatname = Shera4 }}